Fluorocarbon resins, such as PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene, ethylene tetrafluoride resin), are materials conventionally known as having extremely low coefficients of friction. For example, fluorocarbon resins are employed in various machinery for the purpose of slide-resistance reduction, lubrication-state improvement and so on.
For example, Japanese Publication No. 3364016 discloses a scroll compressor which is one type of fluid machinery in which a PTFE based coating is formed on a thrust bearing of a movable scroll. More specifically, in this scroll compressor, a thrust radial bearing shaped like a thin plate is placed on a thrust abutment of a closed housing. A slide surface of the thrust radial bearing that slides relative to the movable scroll is coated with a PTFE based solid lubricant. That is, even when the supply of lubricating oil to the thrust radial bearing is temporarily discontinued, lubrication is provided to the thrust radial bearing and to the movable scroll by the solid lubricant coating with a view to avoiding trouble such as seizure etc.
In addition, Japanese Publication No. 61-197794 discloses a gas force feed pump formed by a scroll fluid machine in which the surface of stationary and movable scrolls is coated with a synthetic resin. More specifically, in the gas force feed pump, the synthetic resin, with which the surface of the stationary and movable scrolls is coated, consists mainly of PTFE and polyimide resin. And, in the gas force feed pump, lubrication is provided by only the coating without the use of lubricating oil. In addition, in the gas force feed pump, the synthetic resin coating is served also as a protective layer for protecting the stationary scroll and other components during the force-feeding of corrosive gases.